My Other Heart
by PinkEagle17
Summary: Bella and Jacob are a young couple.One day they decide to explore the dark mystery castle near their village. The things that they find out change theirs lives one's for good the other's for bad.Will Bella find her other heart before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Writer notes: This is a new story I wrote,and personally feel really pleased with it.I really hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it.I'll try to uptade it as often as I can!Also comments mean a lot!And I want to add English is not my first language,I do have a beta, but no one is perfect right?So there maybe mistakes,please overcome them and enjoy the actual story.**

_**My other heart.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**We were given: Two hands to hold. To legs to walk. Two eyes to see. Two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find.**_

"I don't think it's a good idea" Bella said to her friends.

"Gee don't be such a baby, we always wanted to get in the castle. So now it's our chance!" said Leah cheerfully.

"C'mon Bella it's going to be really fun! Please…."Jacob told me and kissed me gently.

"You know I can't say no now…alright" I kissed him back.

"YES! Let's get ready then!!"Jacob hugged me and ran to get ready.

"You are so lucky to have a boyfriend like him" Leah smiled at me and ran fast to get ready also.

_Yes I am lucky…_ I thought. But still the idea of going to that scary castle wasn't really making me happy. I remembered the day we first saw it.

_10 years ago_

"_Bella Bella Look how amazing this castle is!" Jacob screamed at me._

_I looked at the castle. It looked so magical like it came from a fairy tale. In my mind I had already pictured the magical creatures living there, maybe a dragon? A knight? Or a princess waiting to get rescued? I felt the need to go inside and discover the magic that lived there._

_So one day me and Jacob while being just 8 years old decided to go there and see for ourselves what the castle hid. My dad caught us sneaking out in the middle of the night(we choose that time of the day to make the adventure more exciting) and he told us the rumors that evil lives there. So he made us swear that we won't go anywhere near that castle. Jacob and I did and after my dad left Jacob whispered "Once we turn 18,then he won't be able to say anything, and we'll go and visit the castle, are you with me?" his brown eyes looked at me with hope ,how could I say no? " Of course" I whispered._

_But while years were passing a lot of "accidents" were happening and everyone blamed that castle. They said that whoever tried to get near that castle was going to die either that day or some days later. So I decided that I didn't want to go anywhere near it._

But today my friends decided that it was time to prove to everyone that the castle was empty and no one was going to die. And to be honest I didn't want Jacob in that castle…so I decided to be there with him.

I loved Jacob, with all my heart. We grew up together and shared all the good and bad times. We were best friends, I felt like he was the brother I never had until we were 15 and he asked me to go to the school dance with him. I, of course agreed.

"_I've been thinking something lately Bella" he told me while we danced._

"_And what is that?" I asked._

"_I love you Bella" he whispered._

"_I love you too silly!" I caressed his cheek._

"_No, I don't mean that way Bella. Not only that way…I am in love with you. I want to kiss you, hold you in my arms, marry you and make love to you" he said and his face came closer to mine._

_I was shocked for a moment. I always thought that he was really handsome, so sweet and amazing and that every girl who'd date him would be lucky. But I never considered myself as that girl. And now having him here telling these words, I wanted to kiss him back._

_His lips touched mine, his hands held my face, and we kissed. It was really magical, I had the man I loved kissing me and wanting me. So was this the whole fuss about falling in love? I didn't have any butterflies, my heart didn't beat faster and my breath was alright. But I was still happy. I had Jacob and I didn't need anything else._

We are 18 now and all the people in our village, think that we are going to get marry soon. Leah almost told me that Jacob was getting ready to propose to me, but then she changed the subject fast. I am not sure if I want to marry him, I love him but my heart is not ready for that, it is searching for more and I have no idea why.

"Hey Bells are you ready to come yet?" Jacob came near me and kissed me."C'mon let's go! We are leaving in an hour!"

"Yes Boss" I giggled and kissed him. Then we ran towards my home to get ready for the big adventure.

At 12 am we were outside the castle.

"Perfect timing" Leah laughed. "Exactly when the ghosts come out, bwahahaha"

Leah sometimes was acting more like a guy rather than a girl. Actually almost all of the times. All the people in the village gossiped that she would never get married because a man doesn't want to get married to a woman that had bigger balls that he had. I didn't agree with them though. Leah was a great girl, really dynamic and I was sure that she would find a man who would fall for her.

"So are we all ready to get inside?" said Jacob.

"Yes sir!" Leah laughed and walked towards the door.

I took a deep breath.

"Let's go" I whispered and Jacob hold my hand and told me not to worry.

While he and Leah tried to push the door to open I looked at a window. It seemed like there was somebody there staring at us. I screamed:

"Somebody is there!!" but then he disappeared and Leah joked that I was such a baby that gets scared so easily. Jacob looked at me and told me that I don't have to be scared, that he was with me. I smiled at him and said I was ok, and then looked again at that window. I was sure I saw somebody and that somebody didn't look happy at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"**In the darkness I found you"**

"_**Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before.**__** "**__  
__Edgar Allan Poe_

"It's huge" Leah's voice echoed in the big room.

"Pretty dark also" said Jacob.

"And dusty" I added.

"Let's split! I am going to the left" said Leah and ran away.

"This girl never just sits and talks, she just does whatever comes into her little head" Jacob sighed.

"Well that's Leah" I giggled "C'mon let's split, I'll take the upstairs rooms and you go right"

"Alright, just take care ok?" Jacob kissed my lips softly.

"I'll try" I smiled "See you in half an hour here ok?" I said and went upstairs.

It made no sense. What are we trying to find here? I should never have split with Jacob…but maybe this way we'll finish "exploring" this place fast. I was walking in the dark castle's hall with a torch in my hand, looking at the statues and the portraits. They showed really beautiful and happy faces. They were not scary, as we imagined with spiders hanging on them, but they were clean, and portraying such beautiful angelic faces. One specific portrait caught my attention. It showed a handsome man, with a crooked smile. It felt so weird, like this portrait didn't belong in a scary castle. I came closer to it, and touched it with my hand. I thought I saw his eyes sparkle, and that gave me goose bumps. I giggled, how ridiculous was that? Thank God Jacob wasn't around seeing me falling in love with a portrait. That person probably didn't even exist anymore or maybe never existed. But he had something extraordinary. In his eyes you could see happiness, looking at him made me calm and happy too. So I stayed there looking at it for a good 15 minutes when a noise behind me scared me and made me look behind my back.

"Is anyone here? Jacob? Leah?" No one replied". "C'mon guys this is so not funny!" I was really scared now. I lighted the way in front of me, but I couldn't see anyone.

Time to get out of here I thought, but as I was finding my way back I heard piano music coming from a room. My head was screaming to me "Run away now", but my heart told me to go and check, that music was so magical. "But who plays the piano? Jacob and Leah have no idea how to play the piano. If I just check it can't do any harm right? I mean what evil creature could play such a beautiful melody?" So I made the decision to go to the room, I turned off the torch first. As I walked in room the music stopped and I heard a noise. My heart started beating fast.

"Is anyone here?" I whispered. No answer. Really clever… "Is anyone here?" I said louder. No answer again. My heart started beating faster I knew there was somebody in this room. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I heard this beautiful music…" God what was I thinking? Talking to probably a ghost or even better an evil spirit about beautiful music? I should get the hell out of here. As I turned my back to get off the room I heard a voice saying

"Wait"

My heart melted, my knees starting shaking, I was breathing faster and my heart was beating like crazy. What was happening? Was I that scared or was it something else…?

"Who are you?" I managed to say after a minute.

"That doesn't matter, the question is who are you? And what are you doing here?" he sounded a little upset.

"My name is Bella" my heart started beating faster " and I am not exactly sure why I am here" I felt my cheeks getting red, fortunately that wasn't viewable in the darkness.

"So you just decided to visit a dark castle because you felt bored? Or you are stupid enough and want to commit suicide?" his voice was harsh now.

"I…how can you talk to me like that? I came here with my friends to… erm we like castles and wanted to explore it" I said while tried to sound dynamic.

"Haven't you heard of the rumors? What goes in here never gets out? Or are you deaf?"

"I am not deaf! I…"

"Yes right my apologies, you can hear me now. So that makes you just stupid. Make sure to get your also stupid friends and get the hell out of here before it's too late"

"We are…"

"I said GO!" he said with a really angry tone. But I needed to talk to him a little more, I was curious and to my surprise not that scared. Maybe I was indeed stupid.

"You didn't hear me? GO NOW!"

"Tell me who you are, and I promise I will go away"

" This is not a game, Go away now and you may live"

" Since I am stupid, I need you to tell me who you are and then I will go"

"Fine, I don't care. I warned you at least."

"Tell..." before I could end my sentence I heard a scream."HELP ME PLEASE" it was Leah.

"Leah?" I shouted.

"Shut up!" I heard him and felt his cold hands closing my mouth. I didn't argue, I was really scared to actually make a move. But not of him, because of Leah's painful scream.

"Please don't make a single sound" he whispered in my ear so gently. My heart started beating fast again.

After a while he grabbed me and moved me really quickly and quietly to another room.

"Here you will be safe" he said "For now" he added.

"Thank you" I told him. I couldn't even see him clearly because the room was really dark. I still held the torch in my hand, but I wasn't sure if it was safe to use it…

"It's really dark in here…"

"You are afraid of the dark?" he laughed sarcasticly.

"Stop being so ironic!" I protested.

"You came into a haunted castle, full of evil, and you don't like darkness?"

"First of all I didn't know it was haunted and secondly who said that I am afraid of the darkness? I just really want to see your face" I really wanted to see his face, so I could calm down. Leah's voice was so terrifying.

"You are so stubborn" he said and before I managed to protest he added" and so brave"

My cheeks became red again.

"You also look really beautiful when your cheeks get red" he chuckled.

What? How could he see me? It was so dark here, that I couldn't see where I stepped. I guess my cheeks became even more red because he chuckled again.

"Stop that" I said embarrassingly. " Can you at least tell me your name?"

"My name is Edward Cullen"

My heart started beating faster again.

"Nice to meet you Edward"

" You are unbelievable" he burst out laughing.

"I am glad I amuse you" I said sarcastically.

"Who is ironic now?" he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me."

"How can you see me? It's so dark! And why do you laugh? Am I that funny?"

"Wow so many questions." he chuckled again. "I can see in the dark Bella, and you are just unbelievable. You are not scared at all! I tried my best to get you out of here, and you protested and now you are even happy to meet me!" he burst out laughing.

"Well maybe that means that you didn't do your best" I said. He suddenly stopped laughing.

"Maybe…" he said in a cold tone. Oh crap why did I ruin it?I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find any words.

"Can we turn on the lights?" I asked.

"Alright you little stubborn girl, just promise me that you will not get scared and shout ok?"

"Ok, I promise" my heart started beating faster. Suddenly the lights were on, I needed a few seconds till my eyes could adjust to the light and then I could see him clearly and wanted to shout.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"**Getting to know you"**

"**True ****love**** is like a psychic experience. Everyone tells ghost stories, but few have ever seen a ghost.****"**

I couldn't believe what I was looking at. It was that guy…the same guy I was looking at a few minutes ago. My heart started beating fast again. He was so beautiful and at the same time a little different from the portrait I saw a while ago. His face wasn't happy anymore, it was more white and his eyes were black, a deep black colour, you could see pain in them.

"You look sad?" Edward said " I have no idea why you look sad. You expected someone more monster-like?" he giggled.

"I have no idea what I expected but definitely not the guy in the portrait that I saw a while ago" I said.

"Oh that" he paused" Well I guess I changed…a lot" he sighed and looked out of the window.

"That portrait looked like it was done ages ago…" said quietly.

"100 years ago to be exact" he sighed again and his eyes were still focused on the window.

"Oh" it was the first thing that came to my mind "So you are like a 100 years old?"

"Yes. Today is my birthday, so I am a 100 years old" his eyes were still stuck outside the window.

This whole distance between us annoyed me soImade a few steps towards him.

"Happy Birthday then!" I said with a smile on my face.

He turned towards me, with his eyes locked on my eyes and then the most beautiful crooked smile was draw on his face.

"Thank you" he chuckled."You are so weird Bella" he smiled.

How much I loved his smile…

"Well thanks" I smiled too.

"You don't look scared, just a little shocked and sad…you don't even ask me what I am. You are so weird…" he locked again his eyes in my eyes. "Why you look sad?"

"Because you're sad…I mean different from that guy in the portrait." My cheeks blushed.

He laughed out loud.

"I haven't laughed so much in ages, thank you Bella" he touched my hand.

I got butterflies in my stomach and my hand started shaking.

"Oh I am sorry" he left my hand immediately and turned again towards the window.

I felt like such an idiot. He probably thought I was scared of him which was so wrong.

"You are not safe here" he said.

I totally forgot about Leah's scream. As soon as I remembered it I started shaking. Edward turned towards me and came only a few steps away, I guess not to scare me.

"Don't worry Bella I will protect you, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

I felt my heart beating faster as soon as he said that.

"Is Leah ok? I asked.

"Yes she is…for now" he replied.

"What…What are you Edward?" I looked in his eyes.

"A vampire" his voice was steady and his eyes focused in mine.

"The evil that lives in this castle?" I tried to joke but Edward looked serious.

"I guess something like that. We are the bad guys Bella"

"You are not" I said and he looked mad. "At least you're not. If you were a bad guy you would kill me and not keep me here"

"I just feel pity for you. Plus I have no pleasure in killing a young beautiful woman, you have a lot of things to live for unlike me" he sighed again.

From all that he said I kept the word " Beautiful" no one ever called me Beautiful except Jacob and my mum. Somehow the fact that he found me beautiful meant much more.

"I have more to live for? I will die sometime Edward, don't you live forever?" I winked at him while trying to be cute.

"I do live forever Bella, but it's not the same. The fact that I can still walk on this earth doesn't mean that I live. There is a difference" his face looked sad again.

"That's why you're not happy anymore? Because you don't "live"?" I asked him.

"We don't have time for this Bella." He said in a harsh voice. "I have to get you out of here before it's too late"

"We have to take my friends also"

"Friends? More than that poor girl?" he asked with curiosity.

"Yes there is one more. His name is Jacob"

"Perfect" said Edward ironically. "I should have thought that two girls wouldn't think by themselves to come to a haunted castle."

" We all agreed to it" I whispered.

" I am sure it was that guy's idea. And the fact that I cannot sense him anywhere in the castle makes it even more annoying"

"Can's sense him? Do you think that he's dead?" my eyes were suddenly filling with tears.

"I have no idea" he said.

"Then we need to look for him!"

"We don't need to do anything. We have no time to waste for that buddy of yours Bella. You are in big danger." He said angrily.

" I can't leave without him!" I protested.

"Alright calm down, I will search for him. But just for 5 minutes and if I don't find him I will take you and lead you out of here, deal?" he was looking into my eyes.

"Deal" I said with a shivery voice and Edward disappeared.

I didn't even want to think about Jacob being dead. It was too much for me, I couldn't imagine going a day without him being in my life. I may not be sure if I wanted to marry him have kids with him, but I was sure that a life without him would be miserable. For so many years he was everything that I had, the person who always stood up for me, who was there for me, I never felt alone when he was around. I really hoped Edward would find him soon.

Edward… I wasn't sure why I felt so connected with him. He was a stranger to me and not to mention a vampire but I felt so complete when I was around him. He made me even forget about Jacob or anything that was happening at that moment. He pulled me towards him like a magnet, and I had no intention to pull away.

While I was lost into my thoughts about Edward I heard a voice calling my name.

"Bells are you there?"

**Writer notes:** I really hope you enjoyed it guys! Comments are more than welcome and really appreciated. The most positive the feedback is the less time it will take to uptade. I promise 2 uptades a month, and after my Uni ends every week one. And I will try to write more in WORD it looks bigger than here lol.


End file.
